


Wildest Dreams

by hopesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Im basic, Modern AU, Modern Bucky Barnes, Smut, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: Based on the songWildest Dreamsby Taylor SwiftEveryone said he was a bad guy, that he broke hearts. But maybe they were wrong about him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Wildest Dreams

Everybody gave warnings. Said he broke hearts and left girls dizzy and confused. Your sister recited stories heard around town. 

“I heard he got Dot pregnant, that’s why she left,” she stated over ice cream when he was spotted getting off his bike one day. He looked like the stereotypical bad guy. Leather jacket and ripped oil-stained jeans. Hair sticking up in every which direction, and a smirk on his lips. 

“Based on what?” you asked snippily. 

“Someone saw them in a car together headed out of town, and nobody saw her since then,” she replied half paying attention. You licked your ice cream and ignored her gossip. It was never anything real, just silly rumors that the girls spread.

She started another round of bullshit tales but having enough you announced you were going on a walk. Throwing out the finished ice cream, you secured your purse and walked around the building towards the park a mile or two away. Around the back of the building, he was in view again, a cigarette in hand and a phone in the other.

“Did ya do it on purpose?” you asked before pausing to recognize the words were spoken aloud. 

“Do what?” He asked laughing. Realizing a hole was dug you continued on.

“This!” you said motioning to him. “The whole stereotype looks, it’s almost as if you’re asking for those rumors to be spread.” He was hysterical now. His laugh filled the entire alleyway and giggles fell from your lips in response.

“I guess I am a stereotype! Never really looked at it that way. The bike I just like, put it together myself. I wear the jacket as protection when I’m riding.” he said.

“Mechanic huh? That explains the oil on your jeans. The smoking though, I bet you did that to keep up with the image?” 

“Definitely. Been wanting to stop, but how will they know I’m the bad boy without it.” A smile crept across your face at the joke.

“I’m Y/N.”

“Bucky,” he responded returning the smile. 

“I was going to the park, wanna join?” 

“Sure,” he replied stubbing out the smoke and following. “Ya know,” he said. “You look exactly like the stereotypical good girl the bad boy corrupts,” he stated motioning towards your outfit. Dressed in skinny jeans and a pink sweater with a collar sticking out paired with light pink vans it was true. 

“Who’s to say I’m not already corrupted and just hiding it?” you asked walking beside him. He smiled and looked down and followed along to the park. The first of many dates.

** _He said, "Let's get out of this town_ **

** _Drive out of this city, away from the crowds"_ **

** _I thought, "Heaven can't help me now"_ **

** _Nothing lasts forever_ **

** _But this is gonna take me down_ **

It only took a month for the whole town to catch on to the relationship. Every outing had someone whispering or pointing with snide comments. It didn’t matter that the ‘bad boy’ volunteered at the animal shelter. Or that he took his little sister to play dates. Or even that he had only been with one girl before you, a girl he didn’t get pregnant. A girl he helped go to rehab.

All anyone saw was his image, and from that, they gave him the reputation of a drug runner who slept with countless girls and ditched them the next day. Everyone thought he was ruining you, and it would end in hurt. 

The talking was beginning to get to you, and he could tell. Anxiety across your face at the diner and barely talking on the phone that night. He decided a day away from the small town would help. He borrowed his friend’s SUV and drove to your house early the next day, with his little sister Becca in back. He texted announcing his arrival.

“Hey!” you greeted outside. A quick kiss was shared before greeting his sister. “Hey to you too miss Becca,” she said hi and unbuckled to give a hug. 

“I know this place is getting to you, so Becs and I decided we’d go to the drive-in movie theater two towns over. Spend a day exploring and watching a movie tonight,” he said nervously. 

“Thank you! I’d love to spend a day with my Barnes!” you exclaimed putting your bag in the back and climbing in the front. The drive took an hour and you and Becca talked about school. You loved Bucky’s little sister as your own and saw a lot of yourself in her. She was fierce and ignored what everyone said about her brother. 

After arriving in the town, the three of you went to Brunch and ordered a mix of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fruit to share. After eating you braided Becca’s hair and went window shopping. A few things were bought for the three of you, and things for your sister and mom along with Ms. Barnes. 

Eventually, it was time for the movie and everyone piled into the back that was filled with blankets and pillows. Bucky bought popcorn and soda and agreed to watch the new Disney movie you and Becs begged to see. 

As the movie went on, with you snuggled against your boyfriend your mind drifted. You hoped this relationship lasted. But even if it didn’t you knew it was worth whatever heartbreak you’d face. 

** _He's so tall and handsome as hell_ **

** _He's so bad, but he does it so well_ **

** _I can see the end as it begins _ **

** _My one condition is_ **

A few more months passed, and with every day you grew more confident in yourself. Wearing the clothes you always wanted, and bright lipsticks. No longer staying quiet when things bothered you. You felt alive. It was all thanks to Bucky. He encouraged self-expression and encompassed you in compassion.

But it was getting hard. The whispers continued and the rumors were horrible.

“I heard he forces her to wear those outfits.”

“She’s only with him because nobody else wanted her.”

“He’ll get bored with her eventually.”

It was horrible. No matter how hard you tried to ignore them, their words filled your head and they would never understand him the way you did. Your sister kept questioning your decision to be with him, and it felt like the world turned against you. The fair had come to town and Bucky suggested a date. It was your favorite thing to do in Fall, and finally, there was someone to share it with. 

He picked you up on the motorcycle, which had quickly become one of your favorite things. Starting with the rides you bolted, him barely keeping up. Clinging to him on the Tilt-A-Whirl and giggling as the Scrambler whipped around, it was so much fun. You went on a few more rides before going to the Ferris Wheel. Kissing at the top and it felt like you were in a teen rom-com movie. It was perfect. But like all things, something got in the way. 

You couldn’t decide between funnel cake or cotton candy and Bucky suggested to get both. You split up to get the treats and got in line for the funnel cake. A woman a few years older stood in front of you. She turned to see you then looked forward again. She did it again before speaking.

“I can help if you need. You don’t have to stay with him,” she said calmly.

“What?” you asked confused. Was she talking to you?

“You don’t need to stay in a bad relationship. I know it’s hard being on your own. But you don’t have to rely on him,” she continued.

“Why- what? I’m in a great relationship. I don’t wanna leave him. He makes me happy,” you said starting to get irritated.

“I just want to help. Nobody deserves an abusive relationship,” she said reaching out to put her hand on your shoulder.

You flinched back, “Please don’t touch me. I don’t know you. I’m not in an abusive relationship, I don’t know where you heard that but it isn’t true.”

Deciding it wasn’t worth the snack you left the line and bolted for a place to cry without anyone seeing. Everyone in this town judged your relationship and that was hard enough. But now they thought he was hurting you? It was ridiculous. 

You found a tree a few feet away that was hidden and slumped down. All the stares and snickers finally got to you. The tears started falling, and you let out everything you have been holding in these past months. You had makeup running down your face, and dirt-stained your clothes but you couldn’t seem to care.

It took Bucky 15 minutes to find you. He looked frantic, eyes panicked holding long-forgotten baby blue cotton candy.

“I-uh went to meet you and you were gone. I freaked. Are you crying? Fuck. What’s wrong baby girl?” He said rushing to sit beside you. You choked out what happened and leaned your head against his chest.

“Fucking hell, I can’t believe she said that. I hate this town so much,” he whispered rubbing your hand. You leaned closer to him, not knowing how much longer you could take the gossip.

  
  


** _Say you'll remember me _ **

** _Standing in a nice dress _ **

** _Staring at the sunset, babe _ **

** _Red lips and rosy cheeks_ **

** _Say you'll see me again _ **

** _Even if it's just in your _ **

** _Wildest dreams, ah-aah, haa _ **

** _Wildest dreams, ah-aah, haa_ **

Two more months passed. You stopped going out to crowded places for dates. It just wasn’t worth it. Your phone chimed pulling you from your thoughts.

Bucky: Wear a nice dress, meet outside in an hour.

You looked at your phone confused, but abided and dressed in a flowy maxi dress. You put on red lipstick and finished getting ready. Before long you got a text telling you he was here.

Bucky was dressed in a button-down, his hair slicked back and he was grinning against the SUV he borrowed again. You’ve never seen him this nice, he looked absolutely sinful like this. You smiled to yourself, knowing he was all yours. 

“You look… wow,” he said stunned. “I have so many words but none of them are appropriate.” 

You giggled, “You’re one to talk! Who knew you could clean up so nice.” He smiled and shook his head bashfully. 

“C’mon. God a good date to take my girl on,” he said proudly. He opened up the passenger door for you and you climbed in. Immediately, you went to change the music. He playfully pushed your hand away when he got in. 

Anytime music was on it became a game. Him wanting something like AC/DC, and you wanting something more like Lana Del Rey. There were a few rounds of back and forth, but he eventually gave in and handed over the AUX cord. You leaned over, kissed his cheek and put on “Blue Jeans”. He laced his hand in yours and you sang along to the song. 

You drove for some time before reaching a cliff-like area that overlooked the town. It was late afternoon, and he reached into the trunk and pulled out a blanket and basket.

“We deserve a fancy picnic, and this way it’s just us,” he said shyly. 

“I love it,” you said kissing him.

The picnic went perfectly, and it was nice to be wrapped in a Bucky bubble for some time. But you knew it had to end eventually. Nothing good lasts.

As the sun set, you turned to him.

“If this burns to the ground. If they end up splitting us apart promise me one thing,” you said somberly. 

“We’re not going to break up, not now. Not later,” he said stubbornly. 

“Bucky,” you pleaded.

“Fine.”

“Remember me like this, dressed pretty and in love with you. With sunset in the background, and my lipstick smeared from your kisses.”

“You love me?” he said barely whispering.

“Yes, you goof. Now kiss me, my love.”

** _I said, "No one has to know what we do" _ **

** _His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room _ **

** _And his voice is a familiar sound _ **

** _Nothing lasts forever _ **

** _But this is gettin' good now_ **

Despite being together for 8 months, you still hadn’t _been_ together. Your last boyfriend tried to pressure you and it gave you a bad taste in your mouth when you even thought of sex. So you decided to wait. Wait until you found a guy who loved you for you, not who they wanted you to be. And you found him. He’d been a saint. Never brought up going further, and always asked when he put his hands on your legs or waist. He was the epitome of a gentleman, and you knew you wanted it to be him.

You had spent the day babysitting Becs with him. Watching Disney movies, making blanket forts, and baking a lopsided cake. It felt so domestic, and you could see it now. Years later with mini versions of him running around and a wedding ring on your finger. 

You were back in his apartment now, and you told him you wanted him. He asked a thousand times if you were sure before moving you into his lap.

“Baby I love you, and if you want to stop at any time just let me know,” he whispered against your skin. 

“Bucky, dear. Lovely boy. Stop trying to get me to stop, I want you. Just touch me for Christ’s sake!” you whined and moved his hands to your waist. He laughed, and the sound filled the room and crowded your head. God, you could get used to it. 

He stood up and you wrapped your legs around his body. He guided you to his room and put you down long enough to remove his shirt and yours. 

“Fuck you’re hot.” he groaned. “Know I should probably call you beautiful and compare you to a flower, but all’s I got is that.” Before you could giggle he had his lips pressed against your neck and a moan slipped out. He slipped his arms around your back and undid your bra, letting it fall to the floor. He took his time mapping out your skin and placing kisses across your chest. 

You undid his jeans and pushed them down with shaky hands, and he helped steady them when you took your skirt off too. You slipped your panties down, leaving only his boxers separating you. 

He moved you onto the bed and kissed down your body. He nipped gently at your thigh and parted them. You grabbed a hold of his hair and he looked up at you and winked. Before you could process that he had licked you where you needed it most. A moan fell from your lips and he continued the motion a few times. Then he added a finger and sucked on your clit making you see stars. Before long you came, feeling weightless in his arms and he smiled at the sight of you coming undone on his tongue. 

“That was the best thing I have ever seen. Hope you’re cool with me doing that like all the time,” he said meeting your lips in a passionate kiss. 

“Not gonna complain about that,” you answered.

You tugged his boxers down and he grabbed a condom from the night table and put in on. He aligned your bodies and wordlessly asked if you were ready. When you nodded he slowly pushed in, and you felt every vein and inch of him. It was a stretch, but an inviting one. He stilled and peppered kisses across your skin once he was fully inside you. 

“Baby,” you moaned. “Move.” 

He wasted no time following your request and started to thrust in at a slow steady movement. You kissed him breathlessly and cherished the feeling of having him completely. It felt right having him with you, no matter what anyone thought. He made you feel complete and loved for the first time.

His breaths got shorter and he let out a deep moan letting you know he was close. You were right behind him and felt another orgasm approaching. Then as if in sync with one another, you both tipped over the edge at the same time and collapsed on the bed in a symphony of pants. 

“That was amazing,” you said breathlessly. 

“Agreed, now snuggle with me,” he said and pulled you close. 

** _You'll see me in hindsight, tangled up with you all night _ **

** _Burnin' it down _ **

** _Someday when you leave me, I'd bet these memories _ **

** _Follow you around _ **

“Isn’t it time you find a real job and forget this silly dream?” Your mother said one day when you got home from your job at the coffee shop. It didn’t pay much, but it did give experience. You wanted to open your own store. It was a pipe dream, but it was your pipe dream. Your mother would rather you work for her at her accounting firm. 

“It is a real job. I enjoy it quite a lot.” You countered.

“Between that job and that troublesome boy you’re going nowhere in life y/n! You dress like a hooker and stay out late all the time. He’s a bad influence on you, and you need to be more like your sister.” It always came down to her, even though she was a gossip she was married and a housewife. 

“Leave Bucky out of this! I’m sorry I don’t want to be a Stepford Wife like her.” you huffed. “I’ll be back later I need some air.”

With that, you rushed out of the house and drove towards the auto shop Bucky managed. He would be at work right now, but you didn’t even care. Just being close to him would be enough for now. 

When you got there he was fixing an engine in a beat-up car. His eyes lit up when he saw you and he patted his hands on his jeans before pulling you in for a hug.

“Baby girl, what’s wrong?” he said seeing your tear-filled eyes.

“Just my mom. It’s nothing. I just needed to see you, remind me of the only good thing in this town.” 

“I gotta work on this car, but I have lunch in an hour. You can wait in my office if you want. Or just pull up a chair and watch me work?”

You nodded and pulled up a chair near the toolbox. You watched him work and listened to his rock music, and before long he was finishing up and ordering Chinese food for lunch. Over lunch, he spoke. 

“We could leave.”

“What?” you asked confused.

“We could go. Find a new town, you could open a cafe and I could find a shop to run. I got a friend in New York, bet he’d give me a job.” 

“We can’t leave. Our lives are here, your family is here! I’ve never left, I wouldn’t know anyone.”

He frowned for a second, “Ma’s been wanting to move for some time. We’re both miserable here. It would be a fresh start, we deserve one.”

You thought it over, leaving would be good. This place made you feel worthless. 

“Okay,” you answered him.

“Okay!” he exclaimed. He dropped his fork and rounded the table to spin you around. 

“Let’s start our lives together,” you said finally hopeful for the future.

“Let’s do it,” he said in agreement.


End file.
